


Werewolves Fuck Best

by wolfie_wonshik



Series: I Love My Five Monster Boyfriends [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Dirty Talk, Dom Cha Hakyeon | N, Domestic Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Maids, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Mentioned Cha Hakyeon | N, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Roughness, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_wonshik/pseuds/wolfie_wonshik
Summary: Kim Wonshik didn't know what to expect when Hakyeon told him Taekwoon wanted him. It was not Taekwoon, sitting in fishnets, stretched out, begging for his hole to be filled.





	Werewolves Fuck Best

 

 

     Taekwoon has never had much shame. He was the most quiet of the six, and despite this he had still managed to be among the first to become intimate with the newest member of their group. His wolf. His alpha. His master. 

       Taekwoon couldn't believe he was planning on doing this to Wonshik, the poor thing, jumping bones was usually a Jaehwan and Hongbin thing, the duo full of vigor and energy that the elder wasn't used to. However, this opportunity was too good to pass up. 

       The room Taekwoon was in was large, a red carpet adoring the “play room,” Large antique curtains hung from the windows, and a gentle breeze sifted through as Taekwoon pulled his darkened hair back, inhaling the scents of things he had long since forgotten. 

        “Taekwoon,” Hakyeon stood at the door frame, watching his equal smile at him, sizing him up and down. Taekwoon would have thought for sure Hakyeon had plans to bend him over right there, but instead stepped forward, and adjusted the buttons on Taekwoon's outfit, tying the bow against his throat, and straightening the long, off-white apron. He let his long fingers graze down Taekwoon's sensitive sides, reveling in the reaction. “You look. . . Nice, my love. Who gets such a treat today?”

        “Wonshik,” he smiled slyly, knowing Hakyeon most likely already knew. 

        The maid outfit had already been revealed to be a fantasy of Wonshik's, leaked by none other than Sanghyuk. “He thinks Taekwoon's ass would look so good in it,” Hyuk had said, having given a playful squeeze to Taek before leaving. 

        “Lucky puppy, hm?” Hakyeon teased, holding the back of the witch's neck, fingers rubbing circles as his eyes devoured him. Taekwoon rolled his eyes. He'd spent an eternity with the vampire, and yet he never seemed to get bored with the witch or his body. Tattoos covered half his arm, and his entire other. His legs and thighs were another story, bright and dull colors alike blending together in runes and patterns. 

        “Hands off,” Taekwoon swatted his partner, soft heels of his babydoll shoes clicking against the wooden floorboards. Hakyeon's eyes flashed briefly, glowing as a smirk appeared on his face, like a predator watching his prey, and he stepped closer, following Taekwoon back until he fell onto the couch. Hakyeon hovered over his partner, eyes alight. 

         “If you weren't already all pretty and dressed up for our Puppy, I'd have you on your knees sucking my cock, and have that mascara rolling down your face, beautiful boy.”

        Taekwoon gulped as Hakyeon pulled him back up, pressing a kiss to the witch's lips before squeezing his ass, waving as he departed. 

       “Have fun now, sweet witch. Maybe I'll pop in when I know you're done.”

          Taekwoon was stunned into silence, the vampire had clearly been aroused, yet for some reason refused to stay. Wonshik would have probably loved to see Hakyeon in a dress. However, the second he had lost sight of his boyfriend, Wonshik appeared in the doorway. 

         “Taekwoon, Hakyeon said you wanted to- oh.” Wonshik was in the doorway, dressed as, well, Wonshik. He was in skinny jeans and a white shirt that tightened around his chest. Taekwoon couldn't help but stare, eyes fluttering at him deliciously. 

       “You're home, master.” Taekwoon began softly, smiling in satisfaction as he saw the beginning signs of an erection forming in Wonshik's pants, eyes sweeping over his form. He slowly made his way over to the werewolf, shoes loudly clicking against the floor. The younger never opposed Taekwoon's attention, something he often played around with. 

     “Y-yes. Taekwoon-”

       “Master seems flustered this evening, may I help you. . . Relieve some stress?” 

       The witch licked his lips, biting his lips and tilting his head in interest. Wonshik flushed harder, his breath stuttering as he watched his boyfriend move around in the tight, white thigh highs, the skirt too short for his lanky body, but at the same time fitting his waist and chest perfectly, all the right places enunciated with every movement. 

          “Please-”

         “Shh. Masters don't beg.”

         Wonshik groaned as Taekwoon trapped his lips, tongue licking at his lips and slipping against his mouth. Stunned, Wonshik kissed back gleefully, his knees weak as he worked his mouth against the witch's, letting him lead. 

         Taekwoon broke the kiss to mouth at the younger's jaw, feeling the goosebumps raise on the other man's skin in response. 

         “Master must be so touched-starved,” Taekwoon hummed against his neck, hands sneaking up to scratch against the fabric of Wonshik's shirt, pulling him closer to bite at the barely exposed skin. He bit at the lobe, licking a slow path against the sunskissed skin of his boyfriend's neck. “Show me who my boss really is,” He whispered. 

       That was all Wonshik needed to know, smiling toothily, a hand squeezing roughly at the witch's hip, the other pulling him by the shirt by a fistful. If Taekwoon liked it rough, he'd get it rough. 

       He kissed him hard, teeth biting on his lip between licking and sloppily kissing at the other's mouth. Taekwoon loved it, the witch opening his mouth to enunciate what he wanted after Wonshik had stopped his assault against the elder's mouth. 

        “Is rough talk alright, Kitten? You're fine with that?”

        “Yes, Master,” Taekwoon answered in a daze, his cock throbbing against the dress and frilly apron. All this kissing and noise they were making was driving him insane. 

        The wolf took the stunned silence for a sign to continue, biting bruises into the witch's shoulders and neck, moving him to sit on the edge of the bed as he painstakingly slowly pushed up Taekwoon's dress with his thumbs, hands roughly squeezing at the fabric underneath. 

        “Fishnets?” Wonshik inquired to himself quietly, glancing up at Taekwoon's flushed face, his kiss-swollen lips open as he softly panted. 

         “I thought you might-ah-like them.” He responded softly, cheeks warm. 

        Wonshik made a noise in his throat, aroused and thrilled he was finally touching the elder. 

       “God, Taekwoon, I fucking love them.” 

     Wonshik kissed at his knee, slow and sensual as he worked his way upward, pushing the witch back as he shoved the fabric up more so, grinning at the bloomers he wore over the nets, his boyfriend's cock straining against both layers. 

        “These are- they're really cute. The little frills!” Wonshik chuckled, hooking his thumbs against the bloomers and tugging them down painstakingly slowly over Taekwoon’s cock. He could feel the sensitive witch squirming under his touch and scrutiny, but choosing to ignore him for now. 

       “Is Taekwoonie going to be a good boy for Master?” He sang, hands rubbing up and down his boyfriend's legs. The witch squirmed more, involuntarily letting out a short gasp as Wonshik squeezed his thighs. 

       “Yes, master, I'll be a good boy.” Taekwoon responded, all previous thoughts erased like a white board. 

        “Good,” Wonshik responded, standing and slowly unbuckling his pants, Taekwoon flinching and clenching his fingers as he heard the crisp sound of the Wolf's belt being undone, much like his own sanity 

         “Come here, maid, come suck my-” Wonshik choked on his spit as Taekwoon sprung up, falling to his knees and mouthing at his pants desperately. The sooner he did this, the sooner he could have Wonshik's cock inside of him, fucking him, breeding him. 

       “Taekwoon-” His top panted, breathing heavily as he watched the other mouthing at his bulge, needy like the slut Taekwoon knew he was. 

        “Master, may I?” Taekwoon was pulling at Wonshik's belt loops, pouting his lips up at the younger. And, like he knew he would, Wonshik nodded, allowing his partner to roughly unbutton his pants. 

       Taekwoon's fingers grazed over his boyfriend's crotch softly, nearly tickling the younger. Wonshik twitched again, near ready to smack the witch as he continued to graze gently against him. 

      “Taekwoon.” He warned

      “What? Does Master want me to stop?” Taekwoon smugly yanked down Wonshik's pants down, nearly causing him to fall. Wonshik grunted, the alpha clearly unsatisfied by his bottom's smug response. 

      Taekwoon licked his lips as he tugged down his boyfriend's boxers, nearly drooling as he took the cock into his mouth, spit running down his lips and dribbling onto his white apron. He felt his cheeks heat the second Wonshik began panting, the noises directly moving to his own cock. 

       “Don't tease me.” The wolf grunted loudly as Taekwoon sucked on the head of his cock, then softly licked against a vein. Wonshik shivered, hands clenching against the witch's hair gently. 

        “What are you going to do about it?” Taekwoon, ever brave, tested his waters. Apparently, the waters were shallow, because the second the words left his soft plush lips, his hair was being yanked and his mouth being moved for him. 

       “What a risky little thing. The cute little maid thinks he can talk back to his master? Is that what you think?” Wonshik lead Taekwoon's head down, knowing full well his boyfriend enjoyed the feeling of cock hitting the back of his throat. Taekwoon had years to practice deepthroating and, at this rate, he barely teared up anymore. Wonshik watched him, groaning in pleasure as sensations ran up his spine, curling around his gut. 

       “Stop. Up.” Wonshik tugged the witch up, pulling him by the hair into a heated kiss, tongues pressing against one another as he transferred spit into the witch's ever-eager mouth. Wonshik chuckled into the kiss, pulling away to check his boyfriend for any sign of displeasure. When he found none, he smiled and kissed the elder's flushed cheeks. 

       “You know I love you, yes?”

        “Yes, of course, you silly wolf.”

        A wicked smile flashed across the Wolf's face as his eyes brightened, full of a childish glee. Arms grasped at Taekwoon's shoulders, pushing him roughly onto his back against the soft cushions of the bed. 

        “Good. Because I'm about to fuck you like I don't.”

      Taekwoon moaned loudly as the dress was yanked up and Wonshik began frantically kissing at the ‘nets, placing short kisses into his thighs, messy and wet and so completely Wonshik. He groaned, louder, as he felt the wet warmth of the younger's tongue shoot out across his inner thigh. 

       “Fuck me, Wonshik, please. Please.” Taekwoon frantically begged, shivering as he pulled his legs up higher, bending in an attempt to get the wolf to touch him somewhere, anywhere. 

        “I thought you wanted me to take it slow,” He remarked, smirking as Taekwoon whined and reached his arms out. 

       “No.” A quiet, simple response. 

        That was all the confirmation Wonshik needed to yank the elder by his ankles, near off the bed, and flip his dress up. Wonshik's fingers pulled desperately at the fishnets, yanking and pulling until he decidedly pulled, muscles barely straining against the thin, holed accessory. The tear of the fabric sent shivers down Taekwoon’s spine, and the cold air exposed his ass completely to his alpha, who grinned to himself. 

      Near immediately, the Wolf's hot breath was near his ass, licking and biting into the skin, marking and bruising the tender flesh, causing Taekwoon to arch his back, heels at Wonshik's shoulders. He needed the younger's touch, his bite, him. He craved him. 

       “Master,” He whimpered, wiggling his ass in his face, attempting to press closer to the hot mouth that teased him so wonderfully. 

        “Yes, baby? Does my precious Kitten need something?”

        Taekwoon gasped as he felt heated hands pressed against his cock, softly kneading at him. 

       “Fuck me, please. Please!” He whined, wiggling and twitching at a squeeze against his upper thigh. 

        “Well, sweetie, I need to get this pretty little hole stretched out, yes?”

        “No.”

       “Pardon?”

        “No.”

       Wonshik, ever the confused puppy, tugged the elder's fishnets apart more, only to find his hole held in place by a spade-shaped plug, small runes etched into the silicone. 

       “You little deviant.” He chucked, squeezing the soft ass cheeks and stretching up, pumping his cock. 

       “What do you want, little Kitten?” he taunted, testing his luck with the cock-hungry elder. If this was how Taekwoon wanted to play, he'd be the most strict master his baby boy could get. Wonshik tugged the plug out, leaving Taekwoon's hole winking, and the elder writhing. 

       “Your-your cock. I want your cock. Please, Master, fuck me.” Taekwoon's voice cracked as his typically quiet voice strained against the air, his hips pushing back against Wonshik's rough, calloused, hands. 

       Wonshik's hand slid up Taekwoon's pelvis, firmly holding onto the space as he arranged himself against the witch's hole. Smacking his cock against him, he smiled softly at his boyfriend, loving the way the scent of sex and sweat hovered over them in a veil of sin and passion. 

       With a shallow thrust, Wonshik was pushed inside of him, and the witch arched his back gently, hands grasping the sheets. It'd been too long since he'd had Wonshik's cock inside of him. The last time having been, well, Wonshik's heat. The younger was well-endowed, to say the least, and the feeling of the cock inside of him had Taekwoon aching for him to move faster, pound him harder. A whimper left his mouth as he eagerly pushed back onto the younger's cock, wiggling his hips in an attempt to get movement. 

        “Shh, slow down, Kitten. Let me take it slow with you.”

        “You've been with Hakyeon too much,” Taekwoon choked out, tossing his head back as he arched his back. Wonshik let out a breath, hypnotized by the elder's dream-like actions. 

      Wonshik grinned wider at Taekwoon's wiggles, suddenly thrusting roughly into his hole, causing a series of loud, obscene moans to slip from those perfect lips, spit running down his chin as his tongue left his mouth in a pant. 

        Wonshik leaned in, pressing his chest against Taekwoon's back as he roughly fucked into his boyfriend. Taekwoon shook as he was fucked into, thighs shaking weakly. He whimpered, always the vocalist when Wonshik was inside of him, rough and good and perfect. 

        “Harder, harder!” Taekwoon yelled pulling on Wonshik's hair, causing a louder groan to leave the younger's mouth. 

       Taekwoon yelped in pleasure and pain as Wonshik clamped his teeth around the other's mate mark, pressing his lips down after in a chaste kiss against the reddening shoulder. 

     “Horny mess, aren't you, kitten? Wanted your alpha to fuck you like a good maid?”

       “Yes, sir.” Taekwoon mumbled, barely coherent as his legs gave out beneath him, his body lying weakly against the cool downy sheets, skin hot and flustered. His cock rubbed against the fabric, sensitive and hard, as Wonshik pounded into him, the Wolf's natural slick leaking down his tan, muscular thighs. If Taekwoon could see, chances were he'd drool and sloppily lick it up. 

       The muscles of his thighs rippled as he jackhammered into Taekwoon's ass, sloppy and desperate and wonderful as he hit the other's prostate, shocks of pleasure causing his body to shake as he neared a rapidly-approaching orgasm. 

        “Wonshik.”

        “Don't cum yet,” He grunted, pulling at the hair between them. It was hard for Taekwoon not to scream with how perfectly rough the other was being, and it was driving him insane. Hakyeon was slow, and even if sometimes the other's were rough, they were never breeding rough, like Wonshik. Wonshik knew how Taekwoon wanted to be filled, like a desperate whore. 

      Taekwoon swore to himself if Wonshik kept fucking him against the mattress, cock rubbing against the padded covers, he'd get himself off. 

        “Be patient,” He grunted, fucking into him at a more precise angle, hitting his prostate harder than he had been. Taekwoon whined, throwing his head back and nearly smacking the other in the face. Wonshik felt the hot coils in the pit of his gut, squeezing as he fucked himself in the hot hole of his witch. 

      Reaching his hand around, the younger gripped Taekwoon's cock in his hand, rubbing quick and hard against the tight space. 

       “Cum for me, baby, come on now, baby boy.”

       Wonshik snapped his hip a final time before Taekwoon was cumming over his hand and body, shaking and whining as he stained himself.

      “Al-pha. Al-pha!” Taekwoon whined, fucking back as he rode out his orgasm on the Wolf's cock. 

      Wonshik moaned, pumping his own cock into him, milking himself as he gently rode out his orgasm, dropping his sweaty body across the other's as his energy drained out from his body. 

      Wonshik pulled out slowly, both groaning as cum leaked from his hole. 

       “Mm. I'll be back, baby boy.” Wonshik muttered softly, standing on weakened legs and walking to the bathroom, running a rag under the warmth of the water before returning to his boyfriend, who had been weakly reaching for a drink. 

       “You've been around Hakyeon too much,” Taekwoon said quietly, nuzzling into the warm rag as it made its way down to his ass. Wonshik chuckled, intent on his task. 

       “And you've been around Jaehwan too much, my prince. Now shush and come snuggle me.”

       “Too weak,” He offered weakly. Wonshik held out his arms from the bed, pulling the elder up effortlessly and moving him to the other side, crawling in after him to hold him against his naked body. 

      “You did well, good boy.” Wonshik praised, kissing his boyfriend's forehead. Taekwoon smiled, ignoring the way his eyes fogged up at how tender his man truly was. 

       “I love you, Kim Wonshik.”

       “I love you, too, my sweet lover.” Wonshik pressed an abundance of kisses against his face and cheeks, causing a giggle to drift from his mouth, lazy and sweet and full of joy. 

       He really did love all of his boys. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I've been working on this for a while, and I finally finished it thanks to my wonderful husband for giving me the motivation and inspiration I needed. Thank you, my love, for being so amazing


End file.
